Say Cheese
Original Author: Unknown I'm being watched. Every where I look, there is a red light pointed at me. This has been happening for years, but I've actually seen them now...the men with the blue hoodies. This all started to happen, when I was seven years old. Back then, my family was in a sort of financial situation, as my mom has had to leave her job because they weren't giving her any hours. My mom, my two older brothers, and I lived in this sweet little motor lodge, with a community pool and cable channels that got all the kids channels. We had 2 rooms, which we kept nice and tidy, since we called it home. Every day, my brothers and I would chill at the pool, messing around, and doing what kids do. One day, I had gotten out into the pool before my brother could get dressed, and I was out in the pool, swimming alone. There were two, very fine looking women just sunbathing on the side of the pool, so I jumped in. The ladies soon joined me into the pool, and struck up a conversation with me. Only one of them talked, so we'll call her Lily. Lily asked how old I was, and I proudly told them "I'm seven and a half now!" And the two ladies giggled. Lily then asked me another slew of questions, most I don't remember now, except for "Do you like having your picture taken?" I thought about it for a short bit, and I told them that I loved being in the spotlight. "Well, your picture is going to be seen by hundreds of people, say cheese!" I smiled, and the flash of the camera blinded me for what seemed like a minute or so, and when I opened up my eyes, the ladies were gone, and my brother came into the pool. They asked if I was okay, and to not run into the pool like that. Ever since that event, I've always felt watched, definitely not by the same people. I didn't pay it much mind, as I was always walking about in the streets, and people were always watching you and all the other people on the sidewalk, until I found the deep web. My brothers had told me about this secret internet where I could find alien sightings, and of course I believed them. This was a few years later, when I knew much more about computers, other than space pinball and sonic comics. I learned more about this "secret internet" and found out about the Deep Web Wiki. I was randomly clicking links, trying to find something interesting, but not too interesting. I came across this site called "Candy Candy". It had a bright pink background with a Easter blue font for the words. The description of the site, was in a darker shade of blue though, as it said: "If you want to find any little boys, you've come to the right place. We have a variety to choose from: Fat, skinny, tall, short, infant. You want it, we got it." I was initially creeped out about it, and decided to close my browser, until a pop-up showed up saying "Are you sure you want to leave?" I didn't want to leave. I scrolled down...and I wish I hadn't. I saw pictures of chained up and brutally abused boys under the age of 10. Each had the tag "Taken". My mind told myself to leave, and forget what happened, but I was..fascinated. I kept scrolling down; cringing at all the pictures...until I saw me. There was a picture on the website, of me, at the pool. I looked at the tag of the picture and it said "For sale". I clicked the picture, and a summary popped up saying "Aged at about 13 years old, black hair, hazel eyes, loves company." After I saw this horrifying description, I shut off my computer, and forgot about it. I'm 15 now, and I found the website again, and immediately scrolled down to my picture, which was now a recent picture of me at the OBX beach in North Carolina. The tag now says "Sold". Category:Deep Web Category:Blood and Gore Category:Computers Category:Internet Category:Moral Outrage Material Category:Migrated Category:Creepypasta Category:Websites Category:RIP Author Category:Medium Length Pastas